Disconnected Vignettes
by PrettyLittleAgent
Summary: A collection of various one-shots featuring Will and Quinn  REORGANIZED AND REPOSTED
1. Almost Finished

_**Where high school is finished, and on comes the rest of their lives.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>She had almost finished.

Her final portfolio for Photography 211 was due the next day and she just needed to pick out a few more photos from the hundreds she'd taken during the semester before she did a short write up for each. It had taken her far longer to pick her 12 best photos then she had thought it would. There were piles and piles of photos spread out on the coffee table, sorted by Quinn's own internal ranking system that really had no rules or standards but was just comprised of her own feelings on each photo. It had taken her awhile to get _in the zone_ so to speak, where her judgment came quickly and without remorse, but now she was trucking along.

She heard the faint sound of voices, sounding rather intoxicated she had to admit, coming from outside the apartment. She dismissed them quickly, not having time to deal with drunken neighbors. However, the moment she heard a key within the lock, she groaned. _This is not what I needed right now, _she thought bitterly as she looked forlornly at her work before turning her attention to the twosome making their way into the apartment.

"Shannon! Look! It's Quinnnn!" The look of pure happiness on Will's face almost made her smile, but she knew she couldn't indulge him, especially when she'd asked him not to come home drunk since she had so much to do and he had so many tests to grade. "Uh-no, Quinn's mad Shannon… I forgot I wasn't supposed to get plastered!" Shannon steadied Will as he started to head over to Quinn, fully intending to give her a forgiveness seeking hug but finding it hard to do so when she kept moving around. "Quinn, stop moving so I can hug you"

"Alright buddy, I think we just might want to have you sit down." Shannon looked guiltily over at the very much unmoving Quinn, "Where do you want him?"

"Just put him on the couch, I'll get him some water" As she moved past the two to get to the kitchen, Will grabbed her arm, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Quinn, I seriously love you, you know that right?" Despite herself, Quinn couldn't help but smile this time.

"I do know that, and I love you too… Count Boozy Von Drunk-A-Ton" Will almost feel over with laughter as he remembered the day in Figgins' office and Quinn just shook her head at his antics.

She had almost finished.


	2. Flirt

**_Where Quinn can't see the difference_**

* * *

><p>She was finding it hard to breathe, wondering what game Will was playing at. She saw him with Emma, she saw him with April, she saw him with Holly… she was finding it harder and harder to believe that these were all fronts he kept so that people wouldn't see where his heart really lied.<p>

Quinn wasn't a fool, she was well aware of the fact that a man who cheated once might very well have no problem cheating again. She tried not to think of Will like that, but she couldn't help it when all the other relationships in her life were equally as fickle. She never bought into the comparisons between Will and Finn, after having dated both of them she saw the world of difference between the two, but tonight she was finding similarities in their cluelessly flirty dispositions that she normally never did, and she was having a hard time figuring out what might stop Will from following through like Finn.

"Baby, the pizza's getting cold, you might want to-" Will stopped short as he caught her staring out the kitchen window and into the rain, the look on her face that never meant anything good. "Quinn, what's the matter?"

"You remind a lot of Finn sometimes" He knew she wasn't talking about any of the good comparisons either. "You both are such flirts, and most of the time you both don't even realize it… but when Finn does, he can't help but follow through" Will shifted uneasily where he stood, not liking at all the way the conversation was going. "I saw you and Holly today, when she came into the teacher's lounge… I saw you with April and I always see you with Emma… I'm seeing all these comparisons with Finn and I just can't seem to find the difference that would make you stop with all of them when he just keeps going."


End file.
